Springing arrangements are known, comprising a resilient spring and a member which acts on the spring at one end thereof. The spring is compressed or stretched as a result of a force which acts on the member and thus in turn acts on the spring. The distance which is covered by the member under the effect of the force acting thereon is directly proportional to that force. That means that the distance covered by the member is linearly dependent on the force acting on the member, thus providing a linear spring characteristic or rate. There are however situations in which a non-linear spring characteristic would be desirable.